


Ideas extrañas

by Liarian



Series: Escala de Kinsey [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liarian/pseuds/Liarian
Summary: Parece que es "una de cal y una de arena". Os juro que cuando esta mañana me he puesto a escribir este fragmento he pensado "ya está, ahora ya sí que todo va a ir bien y van a ser felices y vamos a tener "sexy times" pero luego Steve ha decidido que no iba a poder ser...





	Ideas extrañas

Su relación siempre ha sido explosiva, perdida entre la más absoluta dependencia y los choques de dos personalidades demasiado independientes como para encontrar un punto de equilibrio. Una sinceridad cruel y a la vez demasiados silencios pesan sobre ellos. La vergüenza, la falta de autoestima y el miedo los ha perseguido durante tanto tiempo que es difícil reconciliar su presente con su pasado. Hablar es tan sencillo y en cambio parece haberse convertido en un escollo insalvable.  
Ideas absurdas rondan inconexas por los pensamientos de Steve. El silencio de Bucky junto a él parece anunciar la calma antes de la tempestad. ¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar esta vez? ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que el contador llegue de nuevo a cero dejando sólo devastación a su alrededor?  
–Steve, ¿estás bien?  
La pregunta lo pilla desprevenido. ¿Está bien? Le sudan las manos y le cuesta respirar. No tiene ningún sentido. Todo está bien. Bucky está a su lado, la luz de la mañana es cálida y todo está bien.  
–Steve– las manos de Bucky contra sus mejillas lo obligan a mirarlo. –Cuenta conmigo hasta diez, ¿vale?  
La voz de Bucky susurra mientras sus brazos lo mantienen aislado de toda gente que a su alrededor lo mira como a un espectáculo de feria.  
–Cuatro– insiste una segunda vez. Steve no es capaz de recordar cuando ha dejado de prestarle atención. –Bien.– Bucky sonríe como si contar fuera una hazaña de la que estar orgulloso.

Su cabeza parece estar rellena de algodón. Bucky dice que ha sido un ataque de ansiedad. Al menos así es como los llama Samson. Le da la impresión de haber estado corriendo durante mucho tiempo, sus piernas aún sufren calambres al contraerse los músculos. Tumbados en la cama, Bucky pasea sus dedos entre su cabello.  
–Mmm– gimotea medio adormecido. Bucky está hablando pero las palabras no son más que un susurro ininteligible.  
–¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?– los dedos resiguen el nacimiento del pelo, arrastrando leves gotas de sudor.  
–No lo sé– cierra los ojos, contento de dejar la mente en blanco por un instante. Sería feliz si no existiera nada más allá de este momento. El silencio. Bucky junto a él. –A veces me cuesta creer que todo es real. Quizá sigo congelado en el fondo del Ártico. Todo tendría más sentido pero luego pienso– se interrumpe sin tener muy claro que iba a decir a continuación. Su mente parece extraviada en cincuenta mil pensamientos distintos a la vez –Buck, ¿por qué nos hacemos esto? Parece que hayamos olvidado cómo ser felices  
–No recuerdo que nunca aprendiéramos, Steve– ríe sin una pizca de humor tras el sonido.  
–Quizá podríamos aprender juntos– murmura antes de quedarse completamente dormido.

***

  
La respiración acompasada de Steve lo acompaña desde el otro lado del piso. La ventana del comedor da a una calle tranquila y apenas se oyen coches circular. Bucky no puede evitar rememorar aquellos primeros días en Budapest; las noches en blanco y las pesadillas que parecían estar al acecho; levantarse sin saber cuántas horas había perdido en su último ataque de pánico. Steve es el epítome de la resiliencia y sin embargo  
Sentado en la mesa del comedor, Bucky deja caer su cabeza contra la madera, los brazos parecen querer llegar al suelo totalmente derrotados. La madera está fría contra su frente. Por un momento, cree ciegamente que hacerle caso a Natalia ha sido un error. No debería haber vuelto. Todo lo que toca se convierte en cenizas. Steve no es distinto. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva arrastrándolo por el fango? Nota las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos, demasiado testarudas como para caer. No debería haber vuelto pero por un momento ha creído  
Incluso antes de ser el Soldado de Invierno, Bucky nunca ha sido una buena persona. Una buena persona no hubiese permitido… ¿No hubiese permitido qué? Tampoco es que nunca se haya permitido nada. Quizá debería aprender a ser feliz. Quizá así podría hacer feliz a Steve. Pero ser feliz no está en sus cartas. Nunca ha merecido ser feliz. Demasiada vergüenza, demasiado miedo, demasiada sangre. Hubiese sido mejor ser un pie de página en la historia de Capitán América; el único Comando Aullador en dar su vida al servicio de su País. En sus peores momentos terminar con todo parece la mejor opción pero está convencido que Steve se iba a culpar por el resto de sus días. A veces le cuesta recordarlo, pero al final da igual lo que crea, lo importante es que Steve lo quiere aquí, junto a él. Al menos Natalia ha conseguido que le entre en la cabeza. Steve lo quiere aquí. Y mientras todo le grita que lo mejor que podría hacer es desaparecer, Bucky se sigue repitiendo como una letanía infinita que Steve lo sigue queriendo aquí. Siempre lo ha querido aquí.

**Author's Note:**

> Parece que es "una de cal y una de arena". Os juro que cuando esta mañana me he puesto a escribir este fragmento he pensado "ya está, ahora ya sí que todo va a ir bien y van a ser felices y vamos a tener "sexy times" pero luego Steve ha decidido que no iba a poder ser...


End file.
